PROVtDED. in response to RFA CA-03-011 Community Clinical Oncoiogy Program, National Cancer institute, the Carlo Cancer Center, Urbana, Illinois is making an application to continue to be designated as a CCOP in East Central illinois. As the second largest private medical group practice in Illinois, with neady 300 physicians, the Cafle Clinic Association has a futly developed community cancer center program which has been invotved in nationat clinical trials research since 1976. The Cade Cancer Center has been continuously funded as a CCOP since the program's inception in t983. Joining Cade in this CCOP application as component institutions are the Joliet Oncology Hematology Associates in Joliet, Illinois, Rush-Coptey Cancer Center in Aurora, Illinois, and the National Cancer Institute of Mexico in Mexico City, Mexico. The combined Cade Cancer Center CCOP provides services to cancer patients from a large catchment area of 38 counties in east central tiiinois and western Indiana, 4 counties south and southwest of Chicago, ltlinois and in Mexico City, Mexico, The headquarters for the CCOP is located at the Cade Cancer Center with all randomizations, administrative matters and quality assurance programs managed in Urban& illinois. The CCOPs primary research base is the North Centrat Cancer Treatment Group. There are also strong affiliations with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and the Nationat Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project. A new affiliation with the MD Anderson Cancer Center was begun in 200t. The Carle Cancer Center and it's affiliates have dedicated clinical research associates, nurses, and administrative staff to assist 30 investigating medicat and radiation oncologists in placing patients and participants on clinical research trials that should resutt in approximately 135 treatment credits and 210 cancer control credits annually. The goal of the Carle Cancer Center CCOP is to provide progressive state of the art cancer care and prevention to individuals within their own communities. To this end, access and participation in NCI clinical trials of cancer prevention, detection and treament offer the highest standard of care and the brightest hope for the future.